fatty_text_adventure_guidefandomcom-20200214-history
Gingerbread House
"You find a small cottage that appears to be made entirely of... candy and gingerbread? One corner of the house appears to have been heavily chewed on. The house does look quite delicious." Within the forest, you encounter a Gingerbread House after you have encountered the Storehouse. You can either investigate it or leave it. If you investigate it, you may go through the Door or Eat house '''or '''Leave Leave '''causes you to go on your way. If you choose '''Eat house, you start munching down on different parts of the house. You can eat until you pass out, or you can try and leave. If you try and leave, you find you cannot and are addicted to eating the house until you pass out. You then wake up in the Basement which is the ending spoken about in the Witch article. If you go through the Door you enter a Living Room '''and are encountered with three more options. '''Stairs, Kitchen '''or '''Leave. Leaving causes you to go on your way. Taking the Stairs will take you up to a candy bedroom with two options. Read '''or '''Downstairs. Choosing Downstairs '''will cause you to go back to the '''Living Room. Choosing Read will allow you to read a book that tells you about the Witch that lives there, who is fattening up animals with addictive food and devouring them. After reading, you hear noises from downstairs. You have to options Window '''or '''Downstairs. Choosing Downstairs causes a battle with the Witch, who catches you going to the door. Choosing Window causes you to jump out the window and run away from the house and escape the witch. Choosing the Kitchen '''option from before, causes you to enter the kitchen. There are three more options here. '''Cellar, Eat Food, and Living Room. Choosing Living Room '''takes you back to the first room. Choosing '''Eat Food gives you a similar story to Eat House. You start eating the actual food laid out in the kitchen, sitting down in a peppermint chair. You can Eat the food until you pass out or you can Leave. Trying to leave makes you try to stand up, but you are unable as you are stuck on the peppermint chair. This causes the cake and cookies in front of you to float up and shove themselves into your mouth until you pass out. You end up in the Basement with the ending told in the Witch article. Choosing Cellar takes you down to the Basement of the house which isn't candy themed. Here you find an animal stuffing themselves with food around them, very enlarged. You may Ask them why they're there, Ask them why they are still eating- which they respond to you that they started eating and couldn't stop. Or you may Leave them or '''Help '''them. If you '''Leave '''them they plead as you leave, while stuffing themselves still and this causes an encounter with the Witch If you '''Help '''them, you free them from their cage and carry them up the stairs, while they are still stuffing themselves silly. You may encounter the Witch here and start a fight after she throws a pie into your friend's face, causing them to pass out, or if you have already defeated the witch here once before, you will just take your friend out the house to safety.